


Miracles

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting is kinda a theme here, Love Confessions, M/M, its kinda messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: He watched the podium from a distance, not wanting to face the crowds just yet, but he couldn’t afford to miss a moment like this. Not with Lando’s smile shining brighter than the fireworks in the sky, screams of joy louder than their exploding booms.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell (Mentioned), Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll (mentioned), Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel (mentioned), Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Motorsport Autumn Fic Exchange 2020





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Sooo, another Norristappen fic! Tbf I'm quite enjoying writing about these 2, this was a very fun idea which has been inspired by 3 things. Firstly, Lando's "We fell in love in October" post - too good of a chance not to take. Secondly, Lance's pole in Turkey, cause we do love a bit of regulated chaos in f1 from time to time. Finally, the song Miracles (Someone Special) by Coldplay, cause I absolutely love the song and it always reminds me of Singapore at night, where this is set.  
> Really hope y'all enjoy this one!!

Singapore was always known to be a race of endurance, of attrition, and Max knew that more than others, falling victim to the circuit once again. It wasn’t his fault, a suspension failure wrecking his hopes of a good result, but he knew realistically it was championship over, especially with the Mercedes cars running 2-3, the championship leaders by a long shot. It stung to think about it, especially looking out at his team cheering on Checo’s charge, and he wished he was out there instead, still in the race and showing his worth. It was what his dad had always taught him, there was no worth to not being in a race, and any dnf was a failure on his part. And whilst he knew his dad had done a lot of horrible things to his mentality, he still believed in part that he was to blame, that if he’d have pushed less, he wouldn’t be stuck in the back of the garage watching the race.

Looking up at the world feed, he was surprised to see the papaya Mclaren in p1, the car having not been on the pace that many times across the year, Daniel only taking the podium out of luck at Canada. But this time was on merit, and it was Lando leading the pack, and not just by a small margin. If Max was more courageous, he’d tell the Brit just how he truly felt, how much his heart yearned, but at every opportunity, his father’s words echoed in his head, and his feelings were left unsaid. But now, with this huge chance for a maiden win, Max knew it was now or never, and that if he didn’t tell Lando now, then he never would, his love was too strong to be ignored anymore.

The lap count kept creeping upward, and Max’s disappointment soon faded, quiet optimism soon taking its place as he saw the lead gap maintained at around 4 seconds. He knew in Singapore, anything could happen within moments for things to go wrong, and he was hoping Lando didn’t suffer the same fate that he did. If he did, it would mean a Red Bull podium, and as a team player Max wouldn’t have minded that. But the selfish part of his brain wanted the Lando podium at all costs, and he just hoped the Brit wouldn’t do anything stupid to blow this opportunity.

It almost didn’t feel real as the final lap started, and Max knew he probably had the widest smile on his face in the moment. He knew a camera could catch him, but he was too far gone to even care. The gap between Lando and Lewis was merely 0.8s, with Lewis’ significantly younger tyres coming to full effect for a last minute charge against his compatriot. The atmosphere was tense as they approached the main overtaking zone, and Max was almost sure Lewis would make a lunge. But somehow, despite everything, Lewis stayed behind, not wanting to risk the move going wrong, and Max knew the last part of the lap was impossible for a move. Only then did it sink in,  _ Lando was going to win. _

Predictably, there was a lot of screaming down the radio when the young Brit realised, and Max wished at that moment that he wasn’t surrounded by the team, having to pretend that they were satisfied with a p4 when the win was within touching distance. But he couldn’t shake the happiness coursing through his veins, the firework illuminated skies only serving to remind him of the pure magic of the occasion. He watched the podium from a distance, not wanting to face the crowds just yet, but he couldn’t afford to miss a moment like this. Not with Lando’s smile shining brighter than the fireworks in the sky, screams of joy louder than their exploding booms.

He wished he could’ve joined the Brit, but realistically this was the better scenario, he wanted to let Lando have all the attention, instead of it being about himself for once. It wasn’t an ideal result for himself, but it was the next best thing, and ultimately he knew it was a long time coming for Lando, something he truly deserved. As he held the trophy high, Max knew right there, he wasn’t leaving Singapore without a confession, even if it ended in rejection. He had to say it, family expectations for a girlfriend completely damned.

Finding said Brit was easier said than done, and Max should’ve expected it, all the media swarming around Lando after the shock victory, stunning the paddock in a similar manner to Lance’s pole the previous November. He didn’t bother hanging around in the paddock, instead hoping to find him at the hotel he knew the teams shared, so bid farewell to the team until the next round, knowing they weren’t too mad about an unchangeable result. 

It was risky, inviting Lando back to his room, but he did it anyway, sending a text the Brit’s way with the room number, knowing he wouldn’t be sleeping for a couple more hours anyway. He expected nothing to come of it, despite their friendship, knowing Lando had Carlos and the team to celebrate. Who was he to match that, a handsome Spaniard with a dreamlike connection with Lando? He was nothing to the Brit, compared to the others on the grid, so when the grey ticks of whatsapp turned blue, he just expected to be ignored like usual.

Except for the fact that 10 minutes later, there was a knock on his hotel room door, slightly hesitant at first but growing louder after the first few knocks. Max’s heart started going into overdrive, and he knew that this was it, his truth would be out in the open after tonight.

“Lando, hello.” Max greeted him, trying not to convey the nerves in his voice with a wavering voice. He shyly greeted the smaller Brit with a smile, leaving the door open for him to file through, closing it behind him.    
  
“Hey Max, couldn’t not come over! How’re things.” Lando chimed in response, still clearly on the high from earlier, evident through his enthusiasm and bright smile, one which made Max weak at the knees.   
  
“You know, the usual. If it ain’t the engine letting me down it’s the car. But that’s not important when I’m in the company of a race winner now!” Max tried to laugh about the first part, but the pain still remained evident in his voice, retirements being more frequent this year than expected. Despite this though, he still kept high spirits, mentioning Lando’s new place in the history books as a f1 race winner.   
  
“It just doesn’t feel real, you know. Wish you’d have been up there in p2 tho, so I could’ve rubbed it in, fairly beating you at last.” Lando just replied, and Max knew the expression resting on his face. He’d been in that position before, remembered what it was like to take the flag first, become a part of f1 legend, a name everyone will associate with the greats of the sport.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, so you say. Still can’t beat me at fifa though.” Max teased in response, to which Lando could only reply with a groan.

  
“Wanna bet?” He eventually replied, trying to sound confident, voice betraying him slightly.

  
“As long as you’re prepared to lose. Hey, why don’t we add stakes. If you lose, you finally confess your love to that person you’ve been pining for. Listening to a love song and putting it on your story ain’t the most subtle way to say you fell in love, especially if the title’s We Fell In Love With October.” Max further teased him, bringing up the instagram story from a few days prior, which Lando had definitely been ribbed about a fair bit by the rest of the grid.   
  
“Max, stop. I’m game, but only if you’ll confess to your crush if you lose too. This goes both ways for us.” Lando replied, slightly hesitantly, and Max knew he’d hit a slightly raw nerve. But it was only fair if it went both ways too, and the thought of telling Lando about his feelings was a terrifying prospect, even more so when he knew it was a one way path to rejection.   
  
“You’re on.” He replied before he could back out, hoping that Lando wouldn’t beat him. But even if he did, both options would hurt, the options being telling Lando about his feelings and being rejected, or Lando confessing to some girl via a phone call that he loved her. 

It had to be, that on the one night Lando was winning, he was properly  _ winning,  _ fifa included.

“Max, we agreed.” Lando whined, and Max started to instantly regret what he’d got himself in for.

  
“Fine, I’ll confess. But do you really want to see me get rejected?” He asked, trying to buy himself as much time as possible, his heart not quite ready for the inevitable break.   
  
“Why would they reject you?” Lando questioned in response, Max only sighing as he recounted his father’s words on the matter. It was still a long time ago but they still stung, reminding him as to why this was all a mistake, why Lando  _ should _ be a mistake.   
  
“What if I told you that it’s not a girl.” He eventually spoke, voice lower than normal, hesitant even. It took a lot of power to utter it, but Max was glad that he did, it was 1 step further to the confession they’d agreed on beforehand.   
  
“Why does that matter?” Lando questioned him again, Max instantly raising an eyebrow at his laidback attitude towards the issue, knowing that Lando knew about his father’s attitude too.   
  
“Firstly, my dad would hate me. Secondly, I’m famous and that’s bad publicity. Thirdly, it’s another driver. See why I’m worried.” He just told the Brit, voice downbeat as he stated everything, and the barriers between him and the chance to live an authentic life.    
  
“But you know it’s okay. Look at people like Seb and Kimi, Alex and George, even Lance and Esteban, they make it work. You could make it work too.” Lando tried to reason, seeing Max’s smile grow as he mentioned his colleagues, all very much happy and in love, despite the public eye’s obliviousness.   
  
“I don’t know if I can tell them though.” Max still sighed, not quite convinced that he should put himself on the line like this.   
  
“We agreed, didn’t we?” Lando nervously told him, reminding him of the bet. At that, Max just nodded slowly, preparing for the inevitable, unable to delay it anymore.   
  
“Fine, but I know you’ll never return my feelings.” Max replied, not daring to meet Lando’s gaze.   
  
“I’m sure he- Max?” Lando started to say, but mid sentence realised, head snapping up in surprise to question the Dutchman, who’d shied away considerably.

“What?” He just muttered, still not looking up towards the Brit in front of him.   
  
“Did you just say it was me?” Lando asked, voice almost in disbelief, not quite sure of the situation at hand. 

“Are you mad that I did?” Max questioned in response, wanting to escape the situation at all costs. He knew it wasn’t a good situation and that it would end in tears, Lando just needed to hurry up and stop stringing him along.   
  
“Mad? I’m relieved, and annoyed you didn’t tell me sooner!” Lando replied, voice laced with hope, catching Max off guard.   
  
“You were always with Carlos though, I thought I had no hope!” Max desperately tried to explain, gaze finally looking up at the Brit again, but this time met with a soft smile, one which he knew was reserved just for him.   
  
“I kinda used him as a distraction, as a way to get over you inevitably not returning my feelings.” Lando confessed in response, seeing Max’s smile growing brighter at every word, realising that there was actually hope for them, mutual feelings he thought were nonexistent.

“How long?” Max asked him, curious to know exactly when things changed, how long they’d been missing out on being together.

“October 2018.” Lando bluntly replied, shrugging slightly like it didn’t even matter when things changed.   
  
“That’s almost three years now!” Max almost cried out, shock evident in his voice as the realisation sunk in, that they’d both been hung up on their feelings for a while, could’ve done all this sooner.   
  
“I know, and I’m sorry.” Lando gently replied, and as his gaze met Max’s, he saw the gold specs amongst the ocean blue, a sign of a special kind of happiness, one that he was the provider of.   
  
“Wait, that’s why you posted about Girl In Red, cause you fell in love with  _ me  _ in October.” Max suddenly piped up after a couple of seconds of relative silence, breaking the atmosphere with the sudden realisation.   
  
“Exactly!” Lando just laughed in response, smiling brightly as he thought about the situation at hand, and the sudden feelings revelation he hadn’t ever seen coming.   
  
“Hey Lando?” Max cautiously asked, moving to take the Brit’s hands in his.   
  
“Yeah Max?” Lando responded, just as much caution laced in, alongside a degree of hope, praying this was the moment he thought it would be.   
  
“May I kiss you?” were the words that fell from the Dutchman’s lips, voice wavering slightly from nerves. But as the relative silence fell over the room, it was comfortable, theirs, and a place where they both belonged.   
  
“Please.” was all it took from Lando in response, breaking the atmosphere with the gentlest of touches. And though the kiss wasn’t anything to write home about, it was unique to their story, one which they both knew would be the first of many. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks so much for reading this!  
> Comments & Kudos would mean the world to me, I really hope you liked it!


End file.
